Better Than Revenge vs Mean - Battle!
by PjatoForever
Summary: Travis and Connor Stoll are having a song battle... and Reyna and Piper don't like it one bit! First story on here! Please no flames! Sorry if the characters are a little bit OOC! I don't own anything! Characters go to Rick Riordan and songs go to Taylor Swift!
1. Chapter 1

**Reyna's PoV**

I can't believe they were having us doing this, I mean, this shirks from my Praetor duties, as well as respect for me! Here I was at Camp Half-Blood, on a stage, getting ready for a "song battle" as Connor Stoll called it, who I heard is one of the most sneakiest guys in the camp. Connor picked up a mic and announced, "Hello ladies and gentlemen! Today we are here for a song battle! Now, if I could have Piper McLean come up here..." Piper suddenly looked up from her book. "What?!" She screamed. Connor waved for her to come up here and gave me a glance. I shot him one of my 'I'll kill you later' looks. Piper then came up on the stage hesitantly. I looked at her, and Piper McLean was suddenly a mess instead of the _beautiful_ daughter of Aphrodite. Piper's knees were knocking, she was sweating buckets, and her face was green from nausea.

**Piper's PoV**

I am going to murder Connor Stoll. One minute I'm just reading from my _Romeo and Juliet _book (which, by the way, is really good), and next thing I know I'm being forced to come up on stage and have a "song battle?" When I got on stage, I already started freaking out. I could just feel my legs shaking, sweat rolling down my forehead, and my face was already starting to sicken. I took a look at Reyna and she didn't even _look_ nervous. She looked level-headed, of course. Travis then came up and started speaking into the mic. "Alright ladies! Here's how this is going to go. We're going to play one song for each of you to sing. Of course you both should know the songs. Whoever sings their song better wins! And don't worry, we're not evaluating. Let's just say some people from up above will judge." I knew what that meant. The gods of Olympus. I did a silent prayer to Aphrodite and Apollo. Not to win, just to not humiliate myself up here. Jason gave me a thumbs-up from the crowd.

**3rd Person PoV**

Travis said into the mic, "Are you ladies ready?" Both Reyna and Piper nodded, Piper nodding a little more violently. "Okay! Reyna's up first!"

Connor whispered in Reyna's ear what she was singing. Reyna turned red and then smiled. "I'm ready." She said.

Travis pressed play.

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge._

Piper knew this song, and she knew it well. Suddenly her nausea turned into anger. Reyna kept on going.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and_

_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone_

_And let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster then you could say sabotage_

Now Piper was just getting angry, while Reyna was having fun with it. She'd point to Piper, make some of her own little moves, receiving some 'burns' and "oohs" from the crowd.

_I never saw it coming_

_Wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

The chorus was coming, and it was Reyna's favorite part. Piper had to admit, even though she was totally bashing on her right now, Reyna was a pretty good singer.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does _

_On the mattress, whoa_

Reyna took a quick glance at Jason in the crowd. His face was cherry red, and Reyna thought, _Good. Now you'll see how it feels._ She saw that thumbs-up he gave Piper.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys _

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

_She lives her life like it's a party_

_And she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better then revenge_

**ON OLYMPUS:**

Apollo had told all of the Olympians, even Bellona, who was there, about Reyna and Piper's "song battle". Aphrodite and Bellona were glaring at each other and muttering a few curses in Ancient Greek and Latin. "Okay ladies!" Started the shining 17-year old looking god. "Everyone on Olympus is allowed to vote except for you two." That shot them off. Bellona screamed, "Why not?!" Apollo responded saying, "Well it's obvious that you would vote for Reyna and that Aphrodite would vote for Piper." Again, Bellona yelled,"Yes, because my daughter is a much better singer then that Venus spawn!" Aphrodite gasped, "We haven't even heard my daughter sing yet! For all I know she could sing better than that war machine you call a daughter!" The two kept spitting insults at each other until they were full fledged fighting. Bellona had Aphrodite in a headlock and Aphrodite was pulling Bellona's hair, Apollo trying to pry them off one another.

**BACK AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD:**

Reyna kept going until it was over, pointing at Piper and Jason.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better then revenge_

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on, show me how much better you are_

_See, you deserve some applause_

_'Cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

After that last word, people were literally screaming. "Reyna! Reyna! REYNA!" The crowd screamed.

**Piper's PoV**

Oh my gods! I _cannot _believe that she just did that! Out of character, too!** (A/N: Oops. Broke the fourth wall. Oh, well!)** Reyna stood there, obviously pleased with herself. "Piper, you ready?" Connor Stoll asked me. "Uh..yeah, yeah I am." He whispered the song I was going to sing and I suddenly had an evil smirk on my face. He handed me the mic. Connor pressed play.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails, on a chalkboard callin' me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down, with just one single blow_

_But you don't know, what you don't know_

_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and_

_Your wildfire lies and _

_Your humiliation _

_You, have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out_

_'Cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now, 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

I have to admit, this was actually pretty fun! I can see why Reyna liked it. I did the same things she had did to me, just so she could get a taste of her own medicine. I started to point at her, and make my own little moves. I received some "oohs" and some cringes, but not as much as Reyna did.

_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar,_

_Talking over a football game _

_With that same big loud opinion but_

_Nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life and mean_

_And mean, and mean, and mean_

_But, someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday, I'll be livin' in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

I received just about as much applause as Reyna did. But, it wouldn't matter, 'cause the gods are about to vote.

**3rd Person PoV:**

**Back on Olympus:**

Bellona and Aphrodite were at it again, slapping and beating each other senseless while the rest of the Olympians voted. Soon all of them, even Bellona and Aphrodite, were flashed to Camp Half-Blood, in that position.

**Back at Camp Half-Blood:**

The Twelve Olympians (including Bellona) flashed in on the stage. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw Aphrodite and Bellona fighting. Out of embarrassment, they both got it together. Zeus said,"And with that, we have made our decision." Athena stepped up and said, "Here are the votes. Six for Reyna, and five for Piper." Piper's head hung, while Reyna just smiled, not an evil one, but one of happiness and a little bit of guilt. Reyna walked up to Piper and said, "I'm really sorry for being rude to you about Jason. I'm just so lonely about what happened when Juno took him away." She finished and gave Piper a sad smile. "It's okay." Piper started. "I guess I was pretty rude too." Reyna smiled again, but a happier smile this time.

"Friends?" Piper asked. "Friends." Reyna answered, and they shook hands.


	2. Author's Note! Please read!

**Thanks for the review and favorites everyone! I LOVE writing these stories and wanna make more, so if you want one made, just post:**

**1. The characters**

**2. The songs (unless you want me to pick)**

**3. And basically the scene (in love, angry at each other, resentful, etc.)**

**So, yeah!**

**-Pjatoforever**


End file.
